Many integrated circuits require calibration or trim applications to be performed in order to meet published specification with respect to the integrated circuit. However, practical limitations, such as circuit design or architecture, may limit the accuracy of a finished part causing variations in the various outputs provided by a circuit on a circuit-by-circuit basis. This type of variation between various integrated circuit devices may negatively influence market acceptance wherein users are expecting each device to function according to the published specifications. Thus, there is a need for some method for enabling individual integrated circuit devices on a chip-by-chip basis to be configured to operate according to the published specification such that any particular part may be accurate within a desirable degree of acceptance.